


Прощай, Берлин

by mikeymaika



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 12:31:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1304971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymaika/pseuds/mikeymaika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Закари и Крис уже встречались до съемок "Стар Трека" - в берлинском гей-клубе Reizbar, много лет назад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прощай, Берлин

Часть I. Leb wohl, Berlin

Город сразу показался Крису огромным людским муравейником.  
Пайн выглядел истинным туристом, то и дело разворачивая карту и заставляя всех остальных помогать в поисках той или иной нужной достопримечательности. Так они попали в район Шенеберга, изрядно там поплутав, и долго сидели на траве одного из многочисленных парков с труднопроизносимым названием, перелистывая путеводитель. Крис непременно хотел взять напрокат велосипеды, а Колин, Энн и Уистен - зайти в один из гей-клубов на Моцштрассе, поэтому вечером, вдоволь нагулявшись, они пошли в одно из подобных заведений, указанных в путеводителе, наподобие «Reizbar», которое казалось им полным восхитительных стереотипов.

Отовсюду к Крису тянулись руки, похлопывая его по плечам, задевая случайно или намеренно, и он давно потерял друзей в этой толпе, пытаясь пробраться хотя бы к бару – в этот вечер ему решительно ничего не удавалось. Музыка слегка оглушала его, и Крис на время забывал, что он находится в чужой стране, незнакомом городе, и, ради всего святого, торчит в полутемном гей-клубе без возможности даже нормально выпить. Вокруг орали по-немецки, по-французски, кто-то пытался взять его за руку и настойчиво проводить до туалета: Крис вывернулся, окидывая взглядом смутную фигуру, преградившую ему путь, и пробормотал одно-единственное знакомое ему выражение – «verpissdich*»– прежде чем вновь попытаться пройти к бару.  
Пока они с друзьями бродили по вечерней Моцштрассе, он все время пребывал в состоянии крайнего возбуждения, провожая глазами особо колоритных личностей; когда-то давно, в каком-то неприметном городе вроде Питтсбурга, куда он ездил со своей первой девушкой, Крис тоже попал на подобную улицу, и до сих пор не мог откровенно сказать, что испытывал по этому поводу.  
Разумеется, ему не хотелось целовать парня. Ему абсолютно не хотелось улыбаться тем мужчинам, которые сбивались в группки у входа в бары, провожая глазами молодых людей. Крису совершенно не хотелось обнимать мужчину и держать кого-то за руку – но тогда, давно, в Питтсбурге, когда взъерошенный подросток забрел на улицу, полную таких заведений, один парень сказал ему: «Ты такой красивый, я бы с удовольствием отсосал у тебя», и у Криса тут же предательски задрожали колени.  
Он замолкал, переставая болтать с друзьями, и закрывал глаза. Может быть, здесь, в одном из клубов Моцштрассе, кто-нибудь вновь скажет ему такое – а он, разумеется, откажет.

***

Крис устроился на одном из высоких барных стульев, заказав пива, и долгое время с наслаждением пил, все более расслабляясь, наблюдая, как люди вокруг него тоже попадали под неторопливый ритм, заданный музыкой и мерцанием огней. Он оставил всяческие мысли о том, чтобы найти друзей – и даже был не уверен в том, что сможет узнать их среди всех этих незнакомых мужчин и женщин, танцующих подо что-то невразумительное, но очень умиротворяющее. То, что это гей-клуб, постепенно перестало бросаться ему в глаза, и Крис завис, наблюдая за высокой нескладной девушкой с длинными темными волосами, поправляющей короткое блестящее платье. Она явно нервничала, хоть и постоянно улыбалась всем, кто стоял рядом, отчего Крис счел нужным махнуть ей рукой. Голова внезапно закружилась, фигуры танцующих людей поплыли перед глазами, а у темноволосой девушки, оказывается, не было привычно выступающей груди – даже слишком мальчишеской показалась теперь ее шея, освещенная разноцветными мелькающими огнями танцпола. Крис моргнул, чувствуя теперь уже не смущавшее его желание присоединиться к остальным, и отвернулся – он никогда не подумал бы, что найдет привлекательным транссексуала.  
Кто-то сел рядом с ним, тут же заказав себе какой-то замысловатый коктейль, который Крис увидел лишь краем глаза. Музыка сменилась на что-то старое, из репертуара 80-х. Пайн почувствовал наконец, что пьян достаточно, чтобы повернуться к соседу – тот как раз разглядывал его со смесью восхищения и насмешки во взгляде. Они довольно долго изучали друг друга взглядами, пока Крис не понял, что улыбается, более того, вот-вот рассмеется от накатившего на него веселья; этот парень приоткрыл рот, чуть щурясь, и неожиданно протянул руку, схватывая Пайна за мочку уха. Крису словно в замедленной съемке виделось, как его сосед напрягается, кусая губы, и прикрывает глаза от удовольствия, чуть оттягивая пальцами покрасневшее ухо.

Потом Крис неоднократно мучился мыслями о том, как это, должно быть, выглядело со стороны: лицо тут же запылало, а он сам не мог пошевелиться, чтобы заставить незнакомца убрать руку. Пальцы помяли мочку, мягко погладили извилины ушной раковины, а потом парень провел ребром ладони за ухом у Криса, ухмыляясь от того, как менялось лицо Пайна от этих нехитрых манипуляций. Музыка сменилась на нечто более агрессивное, на руках, лицах, плечах людей замелькали белые пятна огней, и для Криса все ощущалось теперь в несколько раз сильнее – ему казалось, что сам мир вертится вокруг его головы, что от горящих щек жар спускается по позвоночнику, заставляя вздрагивать, когда пальцы нового знакомого особенно сильно сжимали, гладили ухо. Пайн облизал губы, встречаясь взглядом с парнем, и тот так взглянул на него в ответ, что почти не оставил сомнений в своих намерениях; убрав руку, он быстро встал, кивнул головой и исчез в толпе. Крис успел заметить только то, как сильно джинсы обтягивали его задницу, на остальные же размышления времени не хватило: Пайн порывисто вскочил на ноги, стараясь не потерять парня среди других людей. Было что-то потрясающее в том, как он шел вперед, не оглядываясь, уверенный, что Крис обязательно последует за ним.  
Никаких сомнений не возникало в голове Криса, хоть он хорошо представлял себе, как они будут ютиться в тесном темном коридоре, или зайдут в туалетную кабинку, где горят красные или синие лампы и все выглядит ирреальным. Парень обязательно захочет ему отсосать, или они просто отдрочат друг другу, вспотев и стараясь сдерживать стоны – такое бывало у Криса, пару раз с парнями, но гораздо чаще с девушками. Член уже упирался в ширинку, а ухо еще горело от таких странных прикосновений: было в этом что-то необычное. На пути у него возник, кажется, Колин, но Пайн только отмахнулся, понимая, что если не догонит сейчас того незнакомца, то просто умрет от перевозбуждения.  
Лампы в туалете и в самом деле были красноватыми, отчего появлялось то самое ощущение интимности, слегка подпорченное отголосками шумной музыки и видом нескольких обжимающихся парочек. Пайн взмок, чувствуя, как пот стекает по вискам, впитываясь в ворот футболки, и встретился глазами с тем, кого искал. Тот широко оскалился, махнув рукой на кабинку для инвалидов; будь Крис трезвым, он удивился бы, зачем нужна кабинка для инвалидов в гей-клубе, но Крис был пьян, поэтому рассмеялся, и не мог остановиться, пока его буквально за шиворот втаскивали внутрь – он скоро оказался прижатым к двери с внутренней стороны. Незнакомец щелкнул замком и опустил ладонь на пах Пайна, сдавленно дыша и упираясь коленом между чуть разведенных крисовых бедер.  
\- Блядь, ты торопливый, - тихо произнес Крис, дотрагиваясь до напряженного, подрагивавшего тела парня. Тот отступил на шаг и снова криво ухмыльнулся: как-то у него это получалось очень плотоядно, хоть и было видно, что он слегка неуклюж.  
\- Так ты говоришь по-английски, - протянул парень, чуть путаясь в гласных, - отлично, значит, сможешь рассказать мне, как именно тебе захочется.  
Он снова шагнул вперед, увереннее берясь за пряжку ремня Криса, и буквально вдавил его всем телом в скрипнувшую дверь.   
\- Я могу сначала отсосать тебе, - шепнул парень, оттягивая край джинсов и чуть спуская их на бедра Пайну. На белье уже темнело пятно от смазки, и незнакомец аж облизнулся, прежде чем накрыть ладонью член Криса. Тот чувствовал себя абсолютно расслабленным, и едва подавлял в себе желание обхватить шею парня и прижаться к нему, потереться о него всем телом; Крис поймал себя на мысли, что ему нравится бездействовать, предоставляя своему случайному партнеру право распоряжаться его телом как тому вздумается – он мог только всматриваться в прищуренные глаза, и будто со стороны видеть, как тот хмурится, улыбаясь, оглаживая пальцем контур твердого члена Криса. Пайн ошеломляюще открыто улыбался ему, от улыбок чуть ли не сводило челюсть, но он не мог остановиться. Голос незнакомца стал хриплым, из него исчезли высокие нотки, позабавившие Криса сначала.  
-Я могу отсосать тебе или развернуть к стене и вылизать тебя всего, - пробормотал незнакомец ему в шею, будто намечая для себя план действий, отчего Пайн вздрогнул, прикрывая глаза и сдавленно дыша.   
-Подожди, слушай… - начал было Крис, едва разлепивший губы, но его бессовестно перебили, чтобы одним только голосом вызвать новую волну тянущего возбуждения.  
-У тебя, должно быть, очень узкая дырочка, тебе хочется, чтобы я встал на колени и трахнул тебя языком? – не унимался парень, сохраняя заинтересованно-исследовательскую интонацию, звучавшую дико в этой ситуации. Просунув руку между взмокшим телом Криса и дверью, чтобы погладить пальцем ложбинку между ягодиц, он, совершенно не смущаясь, провел ладонью от мошонки до копчика и медленно раздвинул ягодицы, чуть толкнулся пальцем внутрь, упираясь лбом в лоб Криса. Тот распахнул глаза, хватая ртом воздух. Чувствовать что-то в себе было непривычно, дико, странно и неправильно – Пайн напрягся, вцепившись в ворот футболки парня, и видел, как дрожат у того веки, как он прикрывает глаза, нереально тащится от того, что его пальцы – теперь уже два – погружаются в тело Криса. Пайн был вынужден еще шире раздвинуть ноги - и от этого снова мучительно покраснел, соображая, как бы ему вывернуться, в том случае если незнакомец надеется на самый настоящий секс.  
Парень тем временем мягко двигал пальцами внутри Криса, другой рукой удерживая его за плечо, дышал, не смыкая губ, обдавая жаром и время от времени чересчур сильно толкаясь пальцами; создавалось впечатление, что он сдерживается из последних сил. Крис, открыв глаза, постепенно осознал, что слегка покачивает бедрами, подмахивая в такт движению руки. Было невозможно жарко, и ноги разъезжались сами собой, так, что хотелось лечь на пол и пошире раздвинуть их, может быть, попросив незнакомца продолжать, не останавливаться. Эффект замедленного движения не исчез, и нужно было чуть ли не проговаривать мысленно свои действия, чтобы хоть как-то их контролировать. Музыка, приглушенная несколькими стенами-перегородками, мягко давила на уши, и Крис совершенно перестал замечать, что творится с его телом, сосредоточившись на жарком, тянущем ощущении в паху. Здорово хотелось застонать, или вскрикнуть, или сделать что-нибудь столь же шумное.  
-Я тебя выебу, - мягко произнес тем временем парень, согнув напоследок пальцы в дрожащем теле Криса. Он почти нежно подхватил его подмышками, огладил целиком, по груди, животу и бедрам, успокаивая, и окончательно сдернул трусы вместе с джинсами вниз. Член у Пайна стоял как каменный, темный от прилившей крови, и Крис не вполне понимал даже, что ему только что сказали. Незнакомец сжал в пальцах соски, заставляя Пайна приоткрыть рот, издать приглушенный всхлип, и, наконец, тихо застонать; Крис схватился за чужие запястья, вздрагивая и будто желая взять тайм-аут.   
-Ты сейчас выглядишь так, будто тебе даже не нужен мой член внутри твоей задницы, чтобы кончить, - ухмыльнулся парень, все еще водя руками по груди Криса. Одной рукой он проворно расстегнул молнию на своих джинсах, в отличие от Пайна снимая их полностью, и сплюнул на ладонь, прежде чем обхватить рукой свой член и член Криса. Он нетерпеливо двигался, будто бы опасаясь, что его пока что податливый знакомый может вдруг сбежать. Крис осмелел достаточно, чтобы обхватить руками напряженную шею, прижимаясь почти вплотную – лампа мигнула дважды, и каждый раз лицо незнакомца высвечивалось красным, очерчивая тонкую линию носа, губ, почему-то казавшихся Крису зловещими.   
\- Кажется, я трезвею, - ошеломленно произнес Пайн вместо «кончаю» севшим голосом, чувствуя подступающий оргазм, и его «партнер» тут же выпустил из руки их члены, блестевшие от слюны и смазки. Парень развел пальцы, удовлетворенно наблюдая, как тянется между ними тонкая вязкая нить, и грубовато огладил дырку Криса, на пробу вновь проталкивая два пальца внутрь. Они скользнули туда легко, не встречая сопротивления в полностью расслабленном теле – Пайн, все еще держа парня за шею, потянулся к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Он почему-то был уверен, что этот непонятный зуд утихнет, если он проведет языком по его губам и заставит приоткрыть рот, заставит закрыть свои темные, пугающие глаза. Взмокший парень мотнул головой, решительно уклоняясь от поцелуя, так, что Крису стало по-пьяному, до слез обидно – он даже разозлился, моргая часто-часто и непонимающе. Этот поганец совал пальцы ему в задницу, но увернулся от поцелуя, сволочь, сволочь, сволочь!   
«Сволочь» придержал Пайна за горло, аккуратно, чтобы не сдавливать слишком сильно.  
-Ты хочешь быть лицом ко мне? – спросил он, пытаясь установить зрительный контакт с Крисом. Тот все еще злился, поэтому извернулся, кусая парня за руку, лежащую на его шее; тот громко выругался, на мгновение застывая, неожиданно поймав зрительный контакт со своим беспокойным соседом.

Крису стало по-настоящему страшно.

На него смотрели с тяжелой яростью, с каким-то нехорошим весельем, с превосходством. Рука парня скользнула к уху Пайна, на этот раз с силой сжимая его, дергая наверх, словно пытаясь вырвать с корнем; Крис дернулся, слабо вскрикивая, и через мгновение уже уткнулся носом в дверь. Ухо горело, пульсировало болью, ноги путались в полуснятых джинсах, сзади крепкая, подрагивавшая рука держала его за загривок, с какой-то мстительностью вдавливая во влажную поверхность двери.   
-Блядь, - зашептал Пайн, чувствуя, как и в самом деле трезвеет, жутко и быстро, - блядь, блядь, блядь, блядь… Пожалуйста.  
Парень, вполне хорошо справлявшийся одной рукой, придержал Криса под животом, мягко притягивая к себе. Вместе с ладонью, не дававшей Пайну двинуть головой, это произвело нужный эффект, так что он неловко раздвинул ноги, чувствуя себя выставленным напоказ, с дрожащими от боли и унижения коленями, с членом, уже далеко не таким твердым, как за минуту до этого.   
Мучитель Криса вжался лбом в его взмокшую шею, чуть повыше лопаток, прикусывая кожу, и обеими руками провел по бедрам. Пальцы у него дрожали – то ли от напряжения, то ли от возбуждения. Крис неловко вздрогнул, когда его член накрыли ладонью, грубо дроча, пока другая рука небрежно оглаживала открывшуюся щель между ягодиц, с покрасневшей, сжавшейся дыркой.  
Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет.

Незнакомец вошел в Криса сразу, видимо, еще не до конца отойдя от укуса. Он ухмыльнулся сам себе, борясь с желанием втрахать поганца в дверь, этого мелкого красавчика, который, видно, понятия не имел, что делал. Это злило еще больше, чем осознание того, что его укусили в руку, злило, потому что он терпеть не мог натуралов, считающих нормальным время от времени искать в заведениях подобного рода секса погорячее и пожестче.  
Крис застонал неожиданно тонким голосом, сжимая губы и чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Он практически не осознавал, что внутри его тела сейчас движется чей-то немаленький член, не соображал, что стоит со спущенными штанами в туалете гей-клуба и вот-вот расплачется от злости и боли – Крис только жмурился, мечтая, чтобы, пожалуйста, это прекратилось. Парень сзади него успокоился, даже приобнял Пайна за талию, чуть медленнее проникая членом внутрь и все не прекращая вылизывать открытый участок кожи выше лопаток. Крис мелко дрожал, цепляясь за руки своего мучителя, чувствовал, как его мокрая щека елозит по пластику, и как медленно, постепенно отступает самая острая боль, сменяясь непонятными ощущениями от мерного ритма, заданного этим парнем. Пайн задышал в такт толчкам, вдыхая всякий раз, как его тело подавалось вперед, все чаще и чаще, пока сердце не застучало сумасшедше и рвано, и пока глаза не закрылись сами собой.  
А потом парень что-то сделал, как-то резко наклонился, и Крис громко, протяжно застонал. Тело прошило удовольствием, таким неожиданным, что Пайн распахнул глаза и не смог вдохнуть. Ноги покалывало, они едва держали его, а член предательски дернулся, мазнув головкой по тыльной стороне руки парня, все еще державшего Криса под животом. Тот хмыкнул, выдохнул ощутимо, и подался вперед, снова попадая точно в ту точку, с каждым толчком, казалось, выбивая из Пайна последние силы; Крис всхлипнул, весь дрожа, и неловко толкнулся назад, принимая член внутри себя с полной готовностью. Он застонал раз, другой, почти не соображая, что делает, не осознавая, как выглядит, и каким доступным и податливым становится с каждым движением бедер. Незнакомец огладил рукой болезненно пульсирующий член Криса, сжал его, и Пайн рвано стонал, не смыкая губ, чувствуя, как саднит горло, как тело все покрывается мурашками и внизу живота скапливается что-то, что должно, просто нужно, ему нужно, обязательно…

Оргазм накрыл его с головой, лишая остатков самообладания. Крис сладко содрогнулся, чувствуя, как спазмы прошивают все его тело, и как тот, кто так долго мучил его, тоже достигает разрядки следом за ним. Он окончательно протрезвел, и ясно ощущал, как по бедрам стекает чужая сперма, толчками вытекавшая из растянутого отверстия.   
Собственно, только сейчас он вспомнил про презерватив.  
-Блядь, - еще раз, с чувством произнес Крис, разворачиваясь лицом к парню. Тот казался чем-то удивленным.  
-Ты что, первый раз? – с напряжением в голосе спросил он, так, что Крис мгновение недоумевал, а потом расхохотался. Вид у парня был не такой пугающий, как прежде, и его вопросы были вызваны настоящим замешательством, боже, как же это было смешно, на самом деле смешно, да и угадал тот верно. Пайн машинально провел рукой по внутренней стороне бедер, не сразу заметив, что руки у него выпачканы в красном. Его новый знакомый замер, не то чтобы испуганный, скорее обеспокоенный – и начал сбивчиво говорить, предлагать что-то, размахивая руками и безбожно волнуясь. Крис, слушая, спокойно натянул трусы, джинсы, и легко хлопнул парня по щеке, разом заставляя заткнуться.  
-Бывай, - криво улыбнулся Пайн, легко провел рукой по шее застывшего незнакомца и на секунду прижался губами к его губам. Он чувствовал себя странно, словно был очень счастлив и очень несчастен одновременно, ему хотелось досадить кому-то, нагрубить и ударить, или просто уйти, как можно скорее уйти отсюда, чтобы никогда не возвращаться. Губы у парня задрожали, когда он понял, что Крис целуется вовсе не из-за выражения признательности или чего-то еще столь же сентиментального.   
Крис с силой распахнул дверь, вновь окидывая взглядом беспокойную фигуру, не решившуюся последовать за ним, и почувствовал мстительное удовлетворение, несмотря на то что это его только что поимели. Пайн прошел, не останавливаясь, через весь клуб, толкая людей плечами, не отвечая на возгласы, и вышел на улицу, полный раздиравших его эмоций. Он понял, что его колотит, что пальцы дрожат, а задница еще мокрая от вытекшей спермы; люди на улице шли, смеялись, разговаривали, целовались. Крис смотрел перед собой в одну точку, заторможено переваривая все события, случившиеся за этот – как ему казалось – час, и никак не мог понять, что с ним происходит, и как ему следует разбираться со всем этим.

Понимание, замедленное алкоголем и шоком, наступило через день, когда Крис, укладывавший вещи в чемодан, внезапно рассмеялся, скрипнул зубами, и распинал по комнате ногами все свои пожитки, чувствуя внутри какую-то иррациональную злобу. Еще несколько дней он невольно вздрагивал, если видел на улице какого-нибудь черноволосого парня, а потом вроде как забыл, как забывается все неприятное и досаждающее. Берлин остался позади, а впереди были пробы, съемки, девушки, клубы, снова пробы, и бессонные ночи, которые Крис просиживал за сценариями.  
Через несколько лет Закари встретился с ним на проекте, обещавшим быть очень успешным.

 

Часть II.  
1.  
Зак хлопнул Криса по плечу, щелкнул по уху, сел рядом и тут же уткнулся носом в телефон, поджав ноги и невольно хмурясь. Крис запоздало хмыкнул, зажимая ладонью потревоженное ухо, и мотнул головой, стараясь отогнать непрошенные мысли.

Первые дни он ходил в вечном недоумении, понять не мог, узнает или ошибается, но Закари проявлял такую деликатную отстраненность, что Пайн поверил – ненадолго – что в самом деле видит Куинто впервые. Зак шутил, временами был неловок и зажат, но явно настроен дружелюбно. Съемки были хороши тем, что общительный Пайн сразу перезнакомился со множеством людей, и каждый его день был буквально расписан по минутам, от раннего подъема до того момента, как он засыпал, едва касаясь головой подушки.  
Потом, Крис, разумеется, узнал его. В один из абсолютно обычных дней он потянулся к кофе Зака, когда они сидели за столом рядом с большим зеленым экраном, около которого в полном вооружении стояла пара статистов-«ромуланцев». Зак тоже потянулся к своему напитку, одновременно набирая очередное смс, и их руки столкнулись, чуть не опрокинув бумажный стаканчик.  
Именно эти пальцы мягко поглаживали его по животу, перед тем, как обхватить напряженный член, внезапно подумал Крис. Перед глазами замелькали отчетливые воспоминания, и диким, неправильным показалось внезапно то, что Зак спокойно отпил из стакана, не поднимая головы, не пораженный той же самой мыслью.   
Отстраненность и вежливость, с которой Зак обходился со своим «капитаном», иногда неуловимо менялась на заботу. Куинто тщательно скрывал такие свои порывы, стыдился их, и все равно время от времени звонил Крису, чтобы удостовериться, что тот благополучно попал домой накануне вечером после штормового предупреждения, или просто заносил Пайну кофе, отпивая на ходу из стакана. Крис мог временами забывать, что когда-то давно побывал в Берлине, но все равно злился, потому что ни черта не знал, был как слепой и глухой, не имел понятия, что нужно со всем этим делать и следует ли делать что-либо.  
А Закари просто был рядом, на съемочной площадке, улыбался, приветственно хлопал всех по спине, звонил невпопад, вел себя то высокомерно и заносчиво, то заботливо и немного нервно, меняя день ото дня свой статус с друга до приятеля, а с приятеля – и вовсе до незнакомого человека. Крис ничего не знал о нем – где он бывает, как проводит вечера, с кем тусуется, что читает (хотя и пытался, выворачивая шею, посмотреть на обложку), и понятия не имел, кому Зак отдает предпочтение, мужчинам или женщинам. Удивительным было то, как Куинто сочетал в себе почти детскую открытость с хорошо продуманной замкнутостью, которая особенно явно была заметна в его общении с Крисом.

-Вы ведете себя так, словно вот-вот вцепитесь друг в друга, - внезапно шепнул Пайну Карл через минуту после того, как Зак и Крис торопливо обнялись около мостика «Энтерпрайз». Крис иногда зависал, вглядываясь в безмятежное лицо Куинто, не понимая, как тот может не помнить, как может быть таким спокойным, и чувствовал, что у него от этого в самом деле едет крыша.  
-Успокойся, Карл, я всего лишь не погулял с его собакой вчера, - рассеянно ответил Пайн, не замечая, как Урбан задрал брови и окинул его невыразительным взглядом.  
-Это как-то по-гейски, не находишь? – пробормотал Карл, пихая примолкшего Криса плечом. Пайн, в принципе, не соврал, но только произнеся это вслух, понял, что парень, вставивший ему в туалетной кабинке берлинского гей-клуба, теперь снимается с ним в голливудском блокбастере и просит, между делом, выгулять его собаку. Это было так смешно и в то же время так обидно, что Крис рассмеялся, не ощущая ни капли настоящего веселья, улыбаясь Карлу, и хмыкнул:  
-Да, я тоже нахожу, что это слишком по-гейски.  
Спина Закари напряглась.

2\. 

С утра, в один из дней, показавшихся ему достаточно подходящим для подобных эксцессов, Крис пробежал через весь мостик, мягко обнял сонного, молчаливого Зака сзади, положил подбородок ему на плечо, касаясь острого уха, и улыбнулся, давая время привыкнуть.  
-Привет? – поинтересовался Закари, пытаясь развернуться, но Пайн не дал ему этого сделать, крепче сжал поперек живота и почти уткнулся губами в шею.  
-Я намерен проходить так весь день, мистер Спок, если вы не хотите быть со мной повежливее, - хмыкнул Крис, подталкивая Куинто вперед. Джей Джей лениво махнул им рукой, поворачиваясь к оператору, Зои фыркнула от смеха, а Карл закатил глаза, не до конца еще выйдя из роли сварливого корабельного доктора.   
-Крис, - даже по голосу было слышно, что Зак хмурится и улыбается одновременно. – Пусти, я сейчас упаду.   
-Нет. Нет-нет-нет-нет, - зашептал в ответ Пайн, сдавливая его руками почти до боли, и мягко толкнул бедрами. Он отлично знал что делает, вернее, думал, что знает. Вызвать Зака на откровенный разговор было мерзкой, нехорошей, но вполне жизнеспособной идеей; в гриме Спока Куинто становился немного более зажатым и покладистым, чем обычно, и такого Зака было проще раздразнить. Крис понятия не имел, к чему это приведет, поэтому шел вслепую, наугад, руководствуясь одним лишь непонятным стремлением растормошить Зака, вытрясти из него всю эту безмятежную уверенность, это отстраненное, равнодушное дружелюбие, которое так осточертело Пайну.   
Закари неторопливо вывернулся, опуская глаза, и отошел к Зои, тут же ввязываясь в один из быстрых, ничего не значащих разговоров. Куинто стоял к Крису спиной, и тот пару секунд думал еще, как здорово выглядит на нем синяя научная форма Звездного Флота, а потом двинулся вперед – снимать заявленные на сегодня сцены, шутить, запарывать дубли и издеваться над Куинто, все чаще бросавшим на него нечитаемые взгляды.  
Он обнимался, поглаживал Зака по плечу, запускал пальцы ему в волосы и чуть оттягивал голову назад, наблюдая, как тот хмурится, продолжая сохранять невозмутимость. Только один раз за весь день Закари мотнул головой, стряхивая с себя руку Криса, и произнес с плохо сдерживаемым гневом:  
-Черт, Пайн, что ты творишь?  
Крис был чертовски близок к тому, чтобы открыть рот и выложить все, что думает, пока они стояли, препираясь, на приличном расстоянии от остальных – лицо Зака было по-настоящему обиженным, недоумевающим. Пайн мотнул головой, собираясь с силами, подождал секунду, еще одну, а потом они с Закари внезапно расхохотались, одновременно поняв всю абсурдность ситуации.   
-Черт, меня так бесит, когда ты подобное вытворяешь, - сквозь улыбку пробормотал Куинто, морщась, и хлопнул Криса по уху.   
-Уши. Снова мои уши, Зак, - обвиняюще нахмурился Пайн, и практически кожей ощутил, как Куинто перестал веселиться. Он сцепил руки за спиной и окинул «капитана» нечитаемым взглядом, будто желая выломать ему, например, руки.  
-Ага, - кивнул он, и ушел, как всегда, в неизвестном направлении, чуть сутулясь. Крис остался стоять на месте, и тоже больше совершенно не хотел смеяться.   
За весь остаток дня Крис не добился ничего более существенного. Он постепенно втянулся в эту игру, привык время от времени ласково брать Зака за руку, переплетая пальцы, или обнимать его, как обнимал бы своего кота, думая, что делает это только ради того, чтобы вызвать, наконец, Куинто на разговор о том незначительном событии, произошедшем в Берлине давным-давно. 

Карл давно перестал всерьез говорить Пайну, что все это сильно смахивает на гейство, но шутить по тому же поводу не прекратил, так же, как шутил Саймон, то и дело разыгрывая кого-нибудь из актеров. Что было самым странным, так это чувство юмора, как будто существовавшее одно на двоих; когда Зак говорил что-нибудь на интервью, заслуживающее как минимум молчаливого порицания, Крис ухмылялся в пол, надеясь, что не засмеется. Если Пайн начинал болтать (редкое, но довольно любопытное явление), то Закари вглядывался в него по обыкновению очень внимательно и серьезно, пока их взгляды не пересекались и они не начинали снова валять дурака.

Но попадались и дурные дни.

Фильм был снят, пресс-тур окончен, отсижены долгие часы интервью, розданы автографы – Крис больше, чем он мог себе признаться, боялся выхода фильма в прокат как своего первого участия в такой успешной, продолжительной франшизе. Но все прошло, во многом потому, что время летело вперед, как ему и полагается, отматывая дни, месяцы, годы, оставляя позади многие привязанности, ссоры и позабытые было события.  
В 2011 году он уже был востребован настолько, что сам немного растерялся от того темпа, что диктовала ему успешная карьера в Голливуде. Съемки «Звездного пути», перенесенные на более поздний срок, дали Крису возможность принять участие еще в нескольких проектах, и ему едва хватало времени, чтобы нормально поесть и поспать. 

***

Октябрь выдался дождливым; после интервью, данного Крисом очередному журналу, он забрался в ресторан, расположенный на одном из последних этажей высотки – шестидесятом, или вроде того. Рядом с ним вполголоса переговаривались по-немецки, и, пока Крис доедал свой бифштекс, он успел уловить несколько самых простых слов, которые понимал. Когда-то давно, собираясь с друзьями в Берлин, он добросовестно купил разговорник, выучив пару самых ходовых выражений, вроде «свободный столик», «сколько стоит билет?» и «я не заинтересован». Еще он с грехом пополам мог выматериться по-немецки, и это помнилось ему лучше всего. Пайн вытащил телефон, все еще сонно щурясь - почувствовал, как тот мягко вибрирует в кармане – и ответил на поздний звонок.

-Кристофер, - неразборчиво сказали в трубку, и Крис не смог сдержать широкую, по-настоящему радостную улыбку.  
-Давно я тебя не слышал, дружище, - как можно более бодро произнес он, понижая голос. Почему-то неприятно было думать, что их могут услышать, и могут понять, с какой интонацией Пайн проговаривает эти слова.  
-Не думал, что услышу такое, - ответил Зак. В его голосе было что-то тревожное, и помимо явно немалого количества алкоголя Крис уловил эту тревогу, хоть и скоро забыл об этом.  
-Как ты? – все так же бодро поинтересовался Пайн, закидывая ногу на ногу и улыбаясь. Он только спустя некоторое время понял, что Куинто, вообще-то, не мог видеть выражения его лица – а тогда не понимал, настолько неожиданным и реальным был голос в трубке.  
-Заме…чательно. Но я думал о другом, - сбивчиво произнес Зак. Он помолчал, будто собираясь с мыслями. – Я думал о другом, и мне это не нравилось, понимаешь?  
Крис понимал, хотя и не был уверен, что именно ему следовало понять. Он торопливо кивнул.  
-Мне вообще все не нравится, - сказал Куинто хрипло, серьезно, а потом тихо рассмеялся. – Кроме того, как ты стонешь.   
Крис открыл рот, потом закрыл, и снова открыл, замирая, чувствуя, как у него начинают дрожать ноги.  
Эта сволочь все помнит. Закари, ни словом не обмолвившийся об этом за весь период съемок, спокойно высиживавший часы интервью бок о бок, был великолепен – Пайн только сейчас понял, насколько. Он почувствовал столько разнообразных эмоций разом – злость, восхищение, обиду, желание – что с трудом вдохнул, прежде чем задать один из самых неподходящих в данный момент вопросов.  
-Зак, ты пьян?   
На том конце провода молчали, и Крис пошел на шутливую уловку, окончательно уничтожая свою возможность поговорить с Куинто.   
-Ты хоть можешь сказать, какое сегодня число? – спросил он, через силу улыбаясь.  
-Шестнадцатое октября две тысячи одиннадцатого года, - невыразительно ответил ему Зак, и повесил трубку. За окном пошел отвратительный моросящий дождик.

3\.   
Это так волнительно: впервые говорить о фильме Star Trek Into Darkness здесь, с его ведущими актерами Крисом Пайном и Закари Куинто.

-Слушай, почему я все время «Закари Куинто», а ты – «Крис Пайн»? Где же «Кристофер»? Могу поспорить, что последнее звучит лучше, - неторопливо поинтересовался Зак после съемок интервью, пока они шли по коридорам студии.  
-Потому что «Крис Пайн» - это успешный актер, а «Кристофер Пайн» это автор научной работы, вроде «Историческая достоверность сюжетной канвы пьесы Кристофера Марло «Эдуард Второй» как отображение личных мотивов в творчестве драматурга на службе у государства», и поэтому…  
Зак насмешливо присвистнул, прикрывая глаза.  
-Никогда не поверил бы, если б услышал.  
-Брось.  
-Крис, это совершенно вульгарная тема.  
-Мне такого не говорили.  
-Кристофер, завязывай.  
Пайн повернул голову в его сторону, скользнул взглядом по лицу, думая, что верно избрал момент, и спросил, скорее у себя, чем у Куинто, изображавшего полную безмятежность:  
-Ты хоть помнишь, что трахнул меня?

По эффективности и по удобству выбранного момента Крис попал в десятку – Закари замер, закрыл глаза окончательно, и скривил губы в ухмылке. Пайн не знал, почему спросил это именно сейчас: может, виной тому было одно из первых совместных интервью после стольких месяцев, забрезжившая в недалеком будущем съемочная рутина бок о бок с Куинто или что-нибудь еще столь же вздорное. Зак помолчал секунду, посмотрел на Криса совершенно без выражения и кивнул головой на приоткрытую дверь туалета, который они только что прошли. Пайн снова попытался подавить накативший истерический смех, потер руками лицо, чувствуя, что краснеет.  
-Давай только без фокусов? – тихо произнес Куинто, и первым зашел внутрь. Когда Крис появился следом, Зак ногой захлопнул входную дверь и устало прислонился к зеркалу; ноздри у него подрагивали.  
Пайн окинул взглядом ряд блестящих раковин, одинаковые двери, мирно горевшую на потолке лампочку, и перевел взгляд на Закари, смутно начиная понимать, чего именно ему хочется. Тогда, в Берлине, заходя в кабинку вслед за Заком, он испытывал схожие чувства: колени его не держали, и такой же непонятной была судьба следующих минут.  
\- Какого черта происходит? – тихо спросил Куинто, проводя ладонью по волосам.  
\- Я уйму времени потратил, гадая, помнишь ты или нет, а ты все помнил, - полуутвердительно-полувопросительно сказал Крис, удивляясь, как несмело звучит его голос.  
\- Нахрена ты снова поднимаешь тему?! – Зак и в самом деле умел орать, только на этот раз даже от его крика страшно не было. Крис потянулся вперед, поднимая руку, чтобы, ну, коснуться его, успокоить. Куинто ощутимо ударил Пайна по руке.  
-Мне это важно, - упрямо пробормотал тот, встречаясь с ним глазами.  
-Зачем?! Тебе одного раза мало? Хочешь, чтобы я тебя еще раз выебал, Крис? Хочешь – прямо здесь?   
Закари теперь дрожал всем телом; ранее Пайн восхищался той легкостью, с которой Куинто обходил эту тему изо дня в день, а теперь у него горели уши от того, как откровенно, не смущаясь, Зак бросался такими словами.  
-Здесь не хочу, - Крис облизал губы, вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и замер в ожидании.  
-Я пытался держать дистанцию, - перешел на шепот Зак, и Пайн, как зачарованный, шагнул к нему, встав почти вплотную. – Я видел тебя, и думал, как случай поиздевался надо мной, знаешь, я видеть тебя не мог без того, чтобы у меня не начинали ныть яйца.   
Куинто взял Криса за плечи, уверенно, практически машинально, будто точно знал, что его не оттолкнут; Пайн оперся спиной о стену, приоткрыв рот, и дышал через раз.  
-Я не занимаюсь сексом в клубах, Крис. Я сделал это однажды, и ты прекрасно знаешь, что из этого вышло, - Зак со злости заговорил торопливо, хмурясь и сдавливая пальцами плечи Криса, - Но ты постоянно возвращаешься к этой теме, ты будто специально меня доводишь, просто смотришь мне в глаза, находишься рядом, что мне делать со всем этим дерьмом?! Я пару раз из-за тебя чуть все не угробил, ты, эгоистичный ублюдок!  
-Ты даже не захотел меня целовать, - хрипло сказал Крис. Это было все, что он смог из себя выдавить, завороженный Заком целиком и полностью. Крис медлил, слушая сбивчивые фразы, тащился от близости Куинто, от тембра его голоса, вдыхал ставший вдруг таким явным аромат, исходивший от волос Закари, и думал – если он уткнется ему в шею, проведет носом по ней и запустит руки под футболку, то сможет кончить через пару секунд.  
-Какого черта, - нахмурился Куинто, подаваясь вперед с видом сосредоточенной решимости, прижимаясь губами к приоткрытому рту Криса, вдавливая того в стену. Пайн застонал, обхватил голову Зака руками и жадно поцеловал в ответ, будто хотел без слов объяснить, что именно он чувствует. Он не мог понять, почему поцелуй так ошеломил его, не мог понять, почему дрожат руки, и мертвой хваткой вцепился в шею Куинто, в ворот его футболки, почти со злостью, вжимаясь в него всем телом.  
Они оба готовы были подраться еще минуту назад.   
Зак отстранился, мягко опираясь на стену по бокам от головы Криса, и улыбнулся – на этот раз несмело, легко, будто тоже желая что-то объяснить без слов. Он уже не так дрожал, как прежде, смотрел почти черными глазами, беспокойными, такими, что Пайн выдохнул, не справляясь с обилием эмоций, тихо произнес: «Поехали ко мне, Зак, пожалуйста», и вышел первым, не оглядываясь – зная, что Куинто пойдет следом.

4.  
Зак едва ли помнил, как Пайн хлопнул дверью, как провел его в гостиную и кивком указал на диван. Квартира была просторной, но заполненной раскиданными в беспорядке вещами; такие люди, как Крис, не могли держать рубашки в шкафу, книги – на полках, кружки – в мойке над раковиной, возможно, в силу своего темперамента. Куинто машинально оглянулся, ища взглядом собаку, но увидел лишь стопку книг, на которой сверху стоял ноутбук, на нем – пустой стакан, а в стакане - пара яблочных огрызков.  
-Не смотри, - хмыкнул за его спиной Крис, кинувший ключи куда-то на столик у зеркала. Зак развернулся, понимая, что должен озвучить то, что занимало полностью его мысли, открыл было рот, чтобы спросить; одновременно с этим Пайн моргнул, облизал губы, потянулся рукой к пуговицам на рубашке, расстегивая пару верхних – и Зак снова поцеловал его, зажимая между дверью и своим телом, балдея от того, как Крис извивается, чтобы найти более удобную позицию, не отрываясь при этом от его рта.

Пайн целовался жадно, влажно, иногда покусывая Зака за губы, неторопливо, прикрывая глаза и явно наслаждаясь процессом. Крис глубоко, ровно дышал, будто делясь уверенностью, задавая тягучий, размеренный темп, отчего тело постепенно охватывал жар – Зак чувствовал, как желание взять Криса поднимается вверх по позвоночнику, жжет изнутри, а тот все продолжал терзать его рот, время от времени тихо постанывая, едва ли понимая, что он творит на самом деле. Это было не похоже на ту нервную, торопливую, с трудом сдерживаемую жажду обладания, что Зак уже испытал однажды с Пайном – он понимал, насколько сильнее и глубже за прошедшее время стало то, что он питал к Крису, и наконец отдавался этому полностью.  
Зак отстранился только затем, чтобы положить ладонь на ширинку Пайна, ощущая под пальцами, сквозь слой ткани, твердый горячий член; это было практически невыносимо.  
-Спальня, - прохрипел он, надеясь, что не возьмет Криса на полу в коридоре. Тот ошалело кивнул, шагнул в сторону двойной раздвижной двери и остановился только для того, чтобы расстегнуть джинсы, освобождая полностью вставший член. Вид Криса, практически целиком одетого, еще не успевшего снять обувь, с членом, видневшимся из ширинки, заставил Закари застонать, мечтая, ради всего святого, только не кончить прямо здесь. Он решительно взял Пайна за плечо, вталкивая в спальню, и стал торопливо раздеваться.   
-Не спеши, подожди, - Крис перехватил его руки, не давая снять джинсы, и усадил на кровать. На улице темнело, лампа в гостиной отбрасывала на одеяло пятна теплого света, а лицо Пайна было практически неразличимо в полумраке. Зак только догадываться мог, что тот улыбается.  
Крис опустился на колени, чуть сжимая пальцами бедра Куинто, потянул на себя его джинсы, снимая их полностью вместе с бельем. Член Зака влажно шлепнул по животу, от головки потянулась тонкая нить смазки.

-Не мог дождаться, - хрипло произнес Пайн, нагибаясь, чтобы поймать ртом член, обхватить его губами. Он делал это впервые, но ни разу не засомневался в своих действиях – боже, ему некогда было даже думать об этом. Зак был восхитителен на вкус, настолько, что Крис одобрительно застонал, беря глубже, подаваясь вперед: он выглядел жадным, у Куинто от этого невольно перехватило дыхание. Свет падал на спину Пайна, очерчивая контуры напряженных мышц, заостряя выступающие лопатки, которые выглядели отчасти трогательно; голова у него была будто золотистая, волосы взъерошены – Зак перенес весь вес на одну руку, другой дотронулся до крисова затылка, сначала несмело, затем собственнически, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и невольно направляя его голову ниже. 

Крис остановился, приподнимаясь, медленно оперся на локти, и просто смотрел какое-то мгновение – время будто остановилось, Зак чувствовал такой же тягучий сильный жар внутри, отчего ему приходилось дышать через рот. Пайн потянулся руками к футболке Куинто, поднимая ее за край и откладывая в сторону; все это время он неотрывно смотрел в глаза Зака, завораживая, затягивая. Он провел руками по груди, животу, огладил темную дорожку волос, идущую от пупка к болезненно напряженному члену, влажному от слюны и смазки, и делал это настолько неторопливо, что каждое прикосновение оставалось на коже, доводя Зака до какого-то ирреального состояния. Пайн словно изучал его заново, касаясь везде, прижимаясь губами к внутренней стороне бедер, прикусывая кожу, тихо постанывая от возбуждения. Отстранившись, он полностью разделся, и хотел было лечь сверху, но Зак перевернул их, подмял Криса под себя, подрагивая от нетерпения. Тот даже не улыбался уже, а сказал совершенно серьезно, оборвав себя на полуслове, явно неспособный озвучить мысль:  
\- Лицом, - и подкрепил свои слова мягким движением бедер, расставляя ноги шире, бессильно прикрывая глаза. Зак его прекрасно понял, с признательностью кивнул в ответ, странным образом радуясь тому, что Крис тоже помнит, и опустил руку ниже, проталкивая один палец в узкое отверстие. Пайн откинул голову назад, тонко, непохоже на себя застонал, вздрогнул и расслабился – так, что два пальца прошли с легкостью. Зак, перестраховываясь, добавил третий, чувствуя, как пульсирует тело, обдавая его руку жаром, как Крис сжимает его собой, сладко вздрагивая от ощущений. Куинто не удержался, наклонился, проводя языком по выставленной напоказ шее, соленой от выступившего пота – Крис мелко дрожал всем телом, глаза были плотно закрыты, ртом он ловил воздух, и Заку показалось, что если он не возьмет его сейчас, то случится что-нибудь по-настоящему страшное. Пайн бессознательно раздвинул бедра шире, уязвимый, раскрытый, с красноватой сжимающейся дыркой, блестящей от слюны с пальцев Зака – тот глухо застонал, оперся на руки, толкаясь в Криса, изо всех сил сдерживая стремление войти до конца сразу, одним рывком. 

Медленный темп, заданный Крисом, сделал все происходящее нереальным, размытым, словно обрывки сна, но не было ничего более настоящего в тот момент, чем узкое, горячее тело, податливое, но в то же время тугое, сжимавшееся вокруг Зака – он не смог вдохнуть, замер, привыкая, чувствуя, как всякая более-менее оформившаяся мысль улетучивается из его головы. Крис вздрогнул, посмотрел ему в глаза, долго, то ли с недоумением, то ли с весельем, а потом притянул к себе за шею, жадно покусывая за губы, тычась носом в щеку, одновременно с этим подаваясь вперед, так, что Зак одним движением вошел до конца.  
-Вот так, - сдавленно шепнул Крис, еще сильнее обхватывая шею руками, расслабляясь полностью вокруг члена Зака.   
Пайн позволял делать с собой все, что тому хотелось, разжал руки, откидываясь на спину, с каждым толчком вздрагивая всем телом, и под конец то и дело вскрикивал, когда член Закари ударял точно в простату, вызывая волны почти болезненного возбуждения, невыносимо сильного; Крис понятия не имел, где он находится, не знал, как выглядит со стороны, выгибался, прижимаясь бедрами, чувствуя, как их обоих заливает потом, как оба они тяжело дышат в унисон, приближаясь к концу.  
Зак низко застонал, кончая, ощущая, как вместе с ним содрогается тело Криса. Пайн глухо вскрикнул, выгнулся, успевая только ощутить, как его внутренности заполняются теплым, и кончил, забрызгав себе живот и грудь. Куинто успел только откатиться в сторону, падая на спину рядом, и подумал, что ночью им обоим может стать чертовски холодно.

 

Прослушать или скачать Let's Go Straight To Number One бесплатно на Простоплеер

5.  
Что-то мягкое мазнуло по щеке, будто крылом. Зак мотнул головой, смутно негодуя на большую птицу, сидевшую у него на плече, цепко держась когтями за голую кожу. Он поднял руку в толстой кожаной перчатке, кивком показывая птице ее законное место – она лишь повернула голову, вглядываясь в Зака своими ясными неподвижными глазами, не моргая и не шевелясь. 

Щеки снова что-то коснулось – на этот раз Зак проснулся, с трудом открывая глаза, и откинул от лица одеяло. Комната, казавшаяся большой в вечернем полумраке, теперь выглядела уютнее – большое окно, за которым торжествовала непогода, было наполовину задернуто легкими занавесками. Куинто повернул голову, встречаясь глазами с Крисом, надевшим очки и заложившим пальцем какую-то книгу. Зак моргнул, чувствуя непонятно откуда взявшуюся непрошеную нежность, а Пайн потянулся к нему, поцеловал, легко, словно и не замечал замешательства, не замечал всего того, что неизменно приводило Зака в исступление.   
-Что читаешь? – спросил Куинто, оторвавшись от него, наконец, и с любопытством заглядываясь на смутно знакомую обложку.  
-«Прощай, Берлин», - тихо улыбнулся Пайн, поглаживая пальцем корешок.  
-О, Кристофер, - произнес Зак, но в его голосе не было и тени веселья.   
Между ними и берлинским вечером пролегла пропасть в несколько лет, на протяжении которых Закари изводил себя множеством вопросов – все они были мучительны, потому что на них не могло быть ответов. Куинто помнил некоторые вещи настолько отчетливо, что практически мог ощутить от них боль, наслаждение, страх; он мог временами думать, недоумевая, как может Крис спокойно смотреть на него, не раздираемый изнутри столь же противоречивыми эмоциями, как и он сам, как он может в ту же секунду не ударить его, произнести какие-нибудь слова, сделать что-то, пожалуйста, пожалуйста. 

За окном снова моросило, Пайн сидел рядом, подтянув ноги к животу, и казалось, мог слышать стучавшие в висках Закари мысли. Они оба снова ничего не знали, оба действовали наугад, по наитию, пробираясь наощупь, и это «мы» странным образом успокаивало.   
\- Leb wohl, Berlin, - тихо произнес Зак давно запомнившуюся ему фразу, поворачиваясь к Крису, и они одновременно широко улыбнулись друг другу.

**Author's Note:**

> * - Отъебись (нем.)
> 
> Питтсбург – родной город Закари Куинто. Это я к тому, что ассоциация не с «Близкими друзьями» должна быть.
> 
> «Прощай, Берлин» - роман Кристофера Ишервуда. Ишервуд – английский писатель, гомосексуал, живший в Берлине, в частности, незадолго до того, как к власти пришла НСДАП. По мотивам его берлинских рассказов был снят небезызвестный фильм «Кабаре».


End file.
